Return
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: When an attacker from Olivia's past returns? and rapes Nina how will Olivia deal with the situation will she choose to save herself or the girl? (Nina) This was co-written


**This was a co-written story with Jennifer aka inmyfantasyworld :-) enjoy soz no HOA mentioned in first chapter but it needs to make sense **

It was 5:30 in the morning and the phone rang.

'Don't tell me it's Nick again,' Olivia thought. Noah started to cry loudly. This woke Brian. "Liv, it's your turn.." Brian said weakly. Olivia rose sleepily from the bed and headed to Noah's room. She picked up the phone "guess who's back" said a familiar voice she dropped the phone, Brian heard the phone smash, he ran to Noah's room and stared...

"Liv? what's going on?" he asked Olivia was completely frozen and Brian picked up the phone "hello?" he asked but the line was dead. "Who was that?" Brian asked staring at her fearful expression she finally snapped out of it "it's fine just a prank call" she said, trying more to convince herself than Brian..

For the rest of the night Olivia couldn't sleep and Brian couldn't understand why she was so spooked but if he knew he'd probably be spooked too. By the time she finally got to sleep it was time for work. "Liv" Brian said shaking here softly "Liv c'mon you gotta get up" he said. She woke with a start Brian could see she was confused still caught up in her dream, for a split second she couldn't tell reality from her dream.

Later that day at SVU Nick noticed that Olivia was really jumpy and he wasn't the only one who noticed. He knocked on the door and walked into her office. "Amaro what're you doing aren't you working a case with Rollins?" she asked "yeah she's questioning a suspect now" he said and she nodded. "So are you OK you seem kinda jumpy" he said backing away slightly just in case "I'm just tired I got a prank call last night at 5:30 so then Noah started crying so you can see how that went" she said Nick nodded but he knew there was something else going on.

5:30 exactly

Olivia's phone began to ring so she put down the files and answered "did you miss me sarge?" he asked Olivia was not in the mood for games. "Who's this?" she asked in an impatient tone. "Oh you don't recognize the voice of your old pal William?" asked the voice "Lewis" Olivia said in shock "no your dead" she said throwing her phone at the wall. Nick came in to hand some files "Wow Liv if you wanna new phone you know you could just trade it in" he said staring at the smashed phone. "No I can't keep pretending it's OK when it's not he's after me" she blurted out "wait what?" Nick asked "Lewis he's calling and texting and I just can't take it he wants revenge and I can't take that risk with Noah so I need to leave" she said frustratedly "wait no Liv you're leaving SVU?" he asked shocked "no America" she said picking up her smashed phone and walking out. "You're over thinking this OK it was a prank call I promise we'll keep you safe just don't do anything drastic" he said staring at her with a serious and concerned look. "OK" she said "here go home I'll cover for you" he said picking up some files that were knocked over. Olivia turned back "thanks I know I must be crazy but I know Lewis and that was Lewis" she said looking down. "C'mon I'll take you home" he said.

They reached her apartment and she opened the door "thanks I owe you one" she said smiling "hey Liv what's that?" Nick asked Olivia looked down and saw a letter on the floor so she picked it up. She opened it and there was a note that read

Welcome home detective Benson hope you enjoy my little gift.

Olivia knew that the start of that note was the first thing Lewis said when she walked in the door and he held a gun to her head. "Oh my God" she gasped, she turned to Nick "Noah" she said bursting through the door to see...

Brian sitting down with Noah in his arms. "We gotta go" Olivia said taking Noah from Brian. "What happened?" he asked directing the question more to Nick than Olivia. Nick shrugged "OK Liv if you're that paranoid let's get DNA from Lewis's body and you can finally see that he's gone and you're safe" Nick said. Olivia sat down "it's not me I'm worried about it's Noah" she sighed "well we can get you protection" Nick answered and Brian was confused "protection?" he asked but was ignored. "You call that protection those two couldn't look after a plant" Olivia protested "well if you hadn't broken the rules then none of that would've happened!" Nick yelled "if I hadn't broken the rules Amelia would be dead!" Olivia yelled back. Brian stood awkwardly in the middle of the fight. "You know you're always the victim aren't you? Did ya ever stop and think that you're not the only one who had a terrible childhood" Nick said "I do this job for the vic not to be the vic and I least I can sit there at take it and not sulk like a two -year -old" Olivia said Nick stared at her "that's because you never let anyone in you just shut people out and pretend it's OK when it's clearly not!" he yelled "Nick maybe you should leave" Brian said. Nick walked out but quickly turned around "oh and I do think you're crazy" he said slamming the door.


End file.
